Sea World's: Water Woman
by xXKawaii tomboyXx
Summary: juvia is a spotter at sea world and lucky for her she meets gray at one of her shows. Gruvia with a little nalu because i cant live without it!
1. Chapter 1

hiiiiii i know i have a load of stories to finish but i just watched the Black Fish documentary and i had to...i dont own fairy tail or sea world

* * *

Some time in july, natsu and lucy were on a date at sea world and decided to bring gray along

"no you go first" natsu said gesturing lucy towards the front row seats at shamu stadium.

"no you go" lucy cooed

"no you g-"

"OH SHOUT IT!"gray pushed passed them and sat front row center.

"grumpy much"lucy mumbled

after a few minutes the stadium was filled with people and music started to play. "WELCOME! to the shamu stadium at sea world!" ultear, a spotter, said. "now is you favorite spotter, juvia lockser doing a show with katina the orca!" a wavy blue haired pony tail girl with pale skin and sea blue eyes came out waving at the crowd.

'that wet suit brings out her curves' gray thought staring at her.

Juvia was handed a mic and said "HELLO MINA! JUVIA HOPES YOU ENJOY THE SHOW"she handed the mic back. juvia came onto the water floor just in front of gray. she heard the cheers and turned to look at the crowd but instead her eyes met with gray.

"hi." gray smirked at her.

"hi" she responed shyly before diving in.

"now juvia will be jumping out of the water with katina!"ultear said.

suddenly a big killer whale jumped out with juvia sitting cross legged on katina's mouth with her arms up. The crowd cheered loudly and the 2 went back under water. Katina jumped out of the water with juvia, then threw her and juvia dived back in earning another round of cheers.

"now hang 10 because here comes juvia and katina!"ultear anounced. juvia came riding on katina's back in a surf pose around the tank.

After a few more tricks juvia came back to the water floor. "now juvia will pick someone from the crowd to take a picture with katina". Juvia's eyes followed along the crowd till her eyes met with grays again. "you" juvia pointed to gray.

"m-me?" gray said reassuring who she pointed at. "yes you" she walked over to gray and pulled him over the tiny wall grabbing his hand and leading him over.

"whats your name?" juvia asked.

"gray. gray fullbuster" he answered with a smirk.

"ah, ok then gray sama how old are you?"

"s-sama?" he stuttered as a blush coated his cheeks. "yes juvia fells gray sama is special" juvia grinned at his blush.

"im 24, you?"

"23" she answered " now pet her" juvia guided his hand along the whales nose(a/n:...well what i thing is the nose)as they took a picture and she lead him back to his seat" it was nice to meet gray sama" she said and helped him over the wall "same here" he smiled.

He sat down and noticed lucy staring at him. "what?"

"she called you master" lucy said

"yah, she totally wants me?"gray shrugged and lucy turned to watch the show again with a smile."yah she must want...The D"lucy joked around

"h-hey dont make stupid jokes lucy!"

"you know"lucy began " i knew her in high school, we were friends "

"REALLY! oh my god help me she's pretty a-and nice and smells good..like ...a rain forest.. !" gray whined like a child.

lucy laughed at him."well looks like she's not the one who wants...The D"she said in a dramatic voice

"shut up!"

"looks like someone aint getting any help" lucy sighed

"lucy, come ooooon"he poked her

"nope"

"jerk" gray sighed and watched the rest of the show.

"thank you for coming!"ultear said getting the crowd out of the arena. juvia walked over to ultear."thank you for hosting juvia's performance"

"well im paid to do it so i. dont. care. i dont even loike those ugly things"

"ultear- san! dont say that. Katina and the others have feelings."

"pft, you like these discusting animals- oh! i heard your doing a show with tillicum hope he dosnt kill you like the others"ultear said sarcasticly

juvia sighed and knelt down on the water floor to stroke kitana's nose. "it ok juvia dosnt think you are discusting" juvia heard squeaking noses from behind her and whipped her head around to see...

TO BE CONTINUED...

just kidding- to see gray walking over towards her. "oh gray sama" juvia stood up "dose gray sama need anything?"

"nah i just wanted to see if you would give me a some friends a tour" he stuffed his hands in his pocket

"o-of course juvia would love to, just let her change"

"ok then ill wait at the fountain" he said and walked away.

Juvia smiled and change into a white sundress and flats then made her way to the fountain

NOW TO BE CONTINUED..

Hoped you liked it let me know if i should continue this by reviewing! and following se yah!

- Anna


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys and HAPPY NEW YEARS! IT IS CURRENTLY 1:44 AM in california! i was skyping with a friend and el salvador has lots of fireworks...which i knew because my parents used to live their but i let him have his exiting moment of telling me ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Juvia made her way towards the fountain were she had told Gray they would meet. On the way over she noticed a few people staring at her, one of them being Gray.

He couldn't help but take notice in her long slender legs taking medium sized steps one in front of the other, like a super model. Her just perfectly wide hips swaying with each step. Her flat tummy and big chest, then her perfectly sculpted face with those rosy cheeks and beautiful blue eyes getting closer to them.

"hello gray sama" Juvia said waving, coming to a stop about a foot away. "Hey juvia" he waved back.

Juvia tilted her head to look behind gray being curious. "Lucy san?" Juvia asked pointing at the blond.

"hi Juvia chan!" Juvia steped around gray to hug the blond behind him.

"Natsu san, Juvia hasn't seen you guys in a while!"the blunette said.

"same here!"lucy said

"kudos"natsu said.

"..." everyone stared at him.

"kudos?" gray said. "I didn't know you were that stupid fire freak"

"HEY shut up ice princess"

"tabasco freak!"

"PANTIE PRINCESS!"

"i am fully dressed!"

"tell that to your boxers" natsu sneered.

"what my clothes- WHAT THE HELL!" after they spent sometime roaming around for Grays clothes and took their tour the day ended.

"bye Juvia it was nice to see you" Lucy said taking Natsu's hand and leaving.

"so juvia guesses you need a ride?" juvia smirked.

"um yes..." Juvia grabbed his hand and led him to her blue Mustang.

"Nice ride" gray examined the car.

"thanks wanna drive?" Juvia shook the key playfully. "sure" he snatched the keys out of her hand.

they drove for a while in silence until Juvia put on the radio. Lucky for Juvia her favorite song came on.

_Written on these walls are the story's that i cant explain._

_I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days..._

But Juvia turned it of because they got to his home.

"G'night and here" Gray gave her a piece of paper with number on it. "o-oh um here" she wrote her number and took out a pass and gave it to him.

"whats this?"he asked. "year long pass come back whenever"

Gray smiled at her. "bye" he said before walking up his drive way path into his house. Juvia drove to her home and lied down on her bed.

she tossed and turned but couldn't sleep. she cheaked the time, 2:36am. Then her phone rang causing her to slightly jump but reached for it and answered.

-italics for gray-

Hello

_Hey, did i wake you?_

course not can't sleep

I can't either...will you sing me a song?_  
_

S-sing, oh Juvia dose not sing

Pleeeeease?

Fine umm oh

Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain, I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for day

She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones, Seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone.

_you have a nice voice_

T-thank you gray sama

_Thanks for the song i think i cant sleep now, you voice makes me feel_ ***yawn**_* at home_

You welcome good night

N_ight_

and the line went dead. She placed her phone on her night stand and fell asleep.

* * *

OK well good night people im sleepy. Hopefully my vocabulary and spelling was better. And my i like my stories to be different than usual stories i like being original have an awesome day people and stay cool!

-Anna


	3. Chapter 3

HI GUYS! heres the new chapter sorry for the delay and to make up for it this chapter is longer.

* * *

"Welcome! To the Shamu Stadium at Sea World!" Ultear shouted through the microphone. Cheers erupted from the crowed

Juvia walked around Sea World watching the children play with dolphins and other animals. She didn't have a show to day. She decided to get something to drink and sat down in one of the tiny food court areas drinking an ice tea. 'Hmm Juvia wonders when she will see Gray sama' she thought.

"Juvia!" She was to busy sturring her ice tea to notice someone calling out to her. "Juvia?" the voice said again grabbing her attention this time, she looked up an saw her one of her friends, Lyon Vastia, smiling at her.

"o-oh hello Lyon san, sorry Juvia hadn't seen you" Juvia said causing him to chuckle (like a love sick peron)

"It's alright Juvia chan, Saw you sitting here alone and thought why not come have a drink with you. Mind if I sit?" he asked. Juvia stared at him for a while and answered, "Yes Juvia does mi-"

"Good then" lyon sat down across from her. "So i saw you giving Gray a tour yesterday."

"how does lyon san know his name?" Juvia said feeling creeped out. 'Was he stalking Juvia?' she thought.

"well, Gray is my brother and i would recognize his stupid ice face any where." Lyon sneered. Then Juvia felt very angry.

She slammed her hands on the table and stood up annoyed at his was of talking about his own brother"Lyon san, dont't speak of Gray sama in such manor. He is your brother and Gray sama would be highly offended with Lyon sans tone! Juvia very angry that Lyon san would talk about his own brother in a way. Juvia will now excuse herself." Juvia stood up and walked away face flushed red with anger.

She continued to walk when she felt a hand grab her arm stopping her in her tracks.

"Juvia". She turned around to be greeted with Gray's face.

"o-oh Gray sama, hi" she smiled. "Hey what's wrong, you look mad?" he said letting her go.

"N-nothing Juvia is perfectly fine" she lied. He was a little hesitant but let it go, "If you say so."

The two walked around the lower ground floors in silence, enjoying each others company.

Gray's POV

I new something was wrong with her, but why wont she tell me? I looked at her face she, her face is still a little red but not a blush, trust me i know blush, it was more like anger. She looked kinda angry too, but why?

"Hey, why do you look so mad?" i asked. She looked at me with a nervous face and she tensed up a bit.

"J-juvia cant hide anymore can she?" she said as i shook my head. "very well then, Juvia shall tell you. Before Gray sama showed up juvia ran into her old friend, who happens to be Lyon san..." she bit her bottom lip, which i found really cute.

"You ran into my brother?"

"yes, well he said many bad things about Gray sama and it...angered Juvia a bit." she said relaxing a bit.

My idiot brother, i don't even know what his problem is, well actually i do. He blamed me for our mothers death.

"It's alright Juvia." i said. "Hey i wan't to take you some were."

NORMAL POV

After about half an hour they reached the destination. Both stepped out of grays car.

"I-it's beautiful?" juvia said. Gray smiled at her reaction. They were at a lake, many pine trees stood around the bank of it with green grass every were.

"You work in water, so i thought you might like the water. Let's go"he grabbed her hand and walked to the edge of the water. Once there he began to strip off his clothing leaving him in his boxers. Juvia blushed at his 'naked'ness. Soon after he ran into the water.

"Aren't you getting in?" he smirked at her. Juvia stood there dumbfounded. "J-juvia doesn't have her swim were"

"But you have under wear." he swim around. Juvia blushed "Juvia can't go into water in her under wear!"

"Oh, come on" he said. Juvia gave in and began to strip of her clothing leaving her in her undergarments consisting of a lacy black...everything. she jumped in and swam over to Gray splashing him with water.

He chuckled and splashed back making her giggle as they continued their water 'fight'. Gray sank under the water making Juvia loosed sight of him. She looked around the area they were in before he popped out of the water and grabbed her. They both laughed until he put her down yet failed to loosen his grip on her waist as did she around his neck. Their laughter died down as they looked at each other.

"gray sama?" Juvia said.

"yeah?" he responded. "Why...why did you become Juvias friend?" she asked.

He looked at her for a while before answering her. "Well I though you were nice and friendly. I also thought you were really cute" her blushed at that last part making her blush as well.

"G-gray sama thinks Juvia is...cute?" she smiled. He gave her a short nod. " Juvia thinks you are also...cute?"She wondered about the right term for a male. "Handsome?"

"Juvia c-can i tell you a secret?" he said. Juvia nodded her head. "Of course." He smiled abit before he leaned in. He brushed his lips against hers before he kissed her. She was at first surprised but sank into the kiss. They both pulled back for air and looked at each other in silence.

"Juvia has the same secret."She smiled. Gray smiled before he kissed her again.

* * *

Yay 1,005 words...your welcome XD Can i get 5 more reviews

-Anna


End file.
